goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
I Am Number Four (TheBenOyler Style)
Synopsis Timon fast forwards I Am Number Four and shares his backstory near back before the beginning. The Plot of Timon's Backstory Timon's backstory begins where the beach is zoomed out to see the Smith house. At age 4, John Smith decides who wants to train or become Number Four at kindergarten. All the kids laugh and John Smith walks away. At age 13, John Smith is now at middle school and he's getting a soda at the vending machine until Uncle Max (as a principal) exclaims, "Hey, when I say grab some of that, you grab some of each!" and John Smith drinks it. Timon rides on a speedboat in the water (which was back to the beginning) and Timon is a lifeguard. During the final battle, Ma and Uncle Max tell Timon to use boxing gloves to defeat Setrakus. This goes way too far until Timon forces Setrakus to get punched in the feet. An ambulance shows up taking Setrakus to the hospital. After Timon's backstory, the wedding chapel is seen when John Smith becomes a groom asking the minister if their are any vows to announce, until Sarah Hart becomes the bride. The minister now pronounces John and Sarah's vows as husband and wife, and they become adults in 8 years to raise Halle Smith and Russell Smith even Sarah's adopted son: Devin Hart; they believe Sarah Hart is a mom and John Smith is a dad, which they can adopt how they can get their homework done. It is now the new Smith residence: the Hart residence. Airings February 18, 2011 (Theaters) May 24, 2011 (DVD) October 10, 2018 (I Am Number Four 1½, on DVD and Only in TheBenOyler on YouTube) Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies: I Am Number Four {Video begins with the 20th Century Fox logo. Next comes the Regency Enterprises logo where he could here Timon singing over the Regency Enterprises logo.} Pumbaa: I gotta tell you Timon, that soul always gets me right here! Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on a guy riding in the water, with a monkey screech; the movie begins fast-forwarding again} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of John Smith's parents with a squawk of confusion} Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Paradise Spring Scream, with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of a Setrakus Ra; Timon and Pumbaa began to scream and dive under their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Timon: Pumbaa, how can a guy be handsome that he likes the water? It's the water! Pumbaa: Well, I think it's because a Number Four is why I like to call being a hero. Timon: Oh, sure, a hero being number four. And what about us heroes? Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young hero... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young HERO...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {A TV glitch is shown, a Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules trailer is shown.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient! Enter omniscient girl from Zoey 101 right on cue! Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {clicks the remote; the movie resumes} Look Fat Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Pumbaa Pauses I Am Number Four to Get Some Grubs Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead! Pumbaa: Be right back. {walks off of his seat leaving Timon alone, but picks his nose and turns back and forth, and puts it on the seat and comes back} Okay, I got the Jumbo so we can share! {notices Timon} Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! Timon Crying Pumbaa: Timon? Are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! {sobs} I just have something in my eye! Pumbaa: Here, blow. Timon: {blows his nose with his own tissue and hands it} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Gee, thanks! Timon: Okay, I'm better! Where's The Grub? Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa... where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Running Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind I Am Number Four Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {She grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding.} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} Hakuna Matata. {stops rewinding to see the 20th Century Fox logo} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Epilogue {The title "I Am Number Six" is shown, then backs it up. Timon enters.} Timon: Waaait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second. Six? What's with the Six? No, no, no. The six (takes down the word "Six") has got to go! (The title is now "I Am Number Five".) Pumbaa: Timon, you can't say "five"! There hasn't been a five yet. Timon: Oh...you got a point there, big fella. It's not a sequel anyway. (removes the word "Five") Pumbaa: Yeah, more like a Behind-the-scene-quel! Timon: A what-a-who-quel? Pumbaa: Oh, you know, an Inbetween-quel! Timon: That's it. Pumbaa, my muse. It's genius! (holds out a yellow marker and draws "1½" on the screen) There. Now this title's a knockout! {The font "Our Feature Presentation" is shown.} Timon: Ow! Not literally. Gallery Setrakus_Scared_Pumbaa_and_Timon_After_Fast_Forwarding.png|Timon and Pumbaa at the Cinema: I Am Number Four When_I_Was_a_Young_Meerkat_(I_Am_Number_Four).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #1: I Am Number Four Pumbaa_You're_Sitting_on_the_Remote_(I_Am_Number_Four).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: I Am Number Four No_More_Fortune_Cookies_for_You_(I_Am_Number_Four).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #3: I Am Number Four You're_a_Pig_It's_a_Complient_(I_Am_Number_Four).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #4: I Am Number Four Pumbaa_Pauses_I_Am_Number_Four_to_Get_Some_Grubs.png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #5: I Am Number Four Timon_Are_You_Crying_(I_Am_Number_Four).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #6: I Am Number Four Pumbaa_Where_is_the_Grub_(I_Am_Number_Four).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #7: I Am Number Four What_is_With_the_Running_(I_Am_Number_Four).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #8: I Am Number Four Uncle_Max_We're_Gonna_Watch_the_Movie_(I_Am_Number_Four).png|Timon and Pumbaa Rewind I Am Number Four This Title's a Knockout (I Am Number Four).PNG|This is Timon's favorite title Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki